The One Where They All Find Out
by silverducks
Summary: It looks like Sif and Loki's biggest secret is about to be found out by, well, everyone! Set post Thor 2 and relatively in canon. Title from Friends (series 5).
1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget the hobnobs!" Jane called after her as Darcy disappeared round the corner towards the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" Darcy's voice was cheerful, but her smile dropped the second she was out of sight. When she'd been invited to help Jane at the secret Avenger's base in central London, she'd expected something a little more adventurous than making coffee and braving the biscuit section at the local supermarket. Not that she'd minded too much at first; it was exciting to explore the base and chat to the superheroes who came visiting. And there were plenty of chances to sneak off and play the London tourist, even if Ian took a little time to convince. But it wasn't the same since Ian had been reassigned to the New York base. It wasn't as if she missed him or anything, she would never admit to that, but the fun he was clearly having over there without her was a little hard to swallow. It didn't help that for several weeks now, the superheroes had all been sent off in the pursuit of Thanos and his minions, Thor included.

The last few days had been slightly more interesting though, now that Darcy had managed to swipe Jane's security pass. But as luck would have it, ever since the card had burned a hole in her pocket, she'd barely had chance to use it. Jane or Erik seemed to have become her constant shadow, as if they suspected she was up to something. And too many guards and intimidating officials in black suits or khaki were prowling around. Not today though. Nearly everyone who was still stationed here had been sent out following a lead in Greenwich and the base was deserted. And as Darcy neared the kitchen, she suddenly spotted an opportunity. There was a door marked _No Entry_ Darcy had been dying to explore for days. And it just happened to be right next to the store cupboard where the Hobnobs were stashed.

With these precious spare minutes to poke around, Darcy didn't even look back. Well, except to make sure her shadows weren't following. And that Lady Sif and her prisoner weren't around. Not that they were supposed to call Loki that. He was here of his own volition, helping them track down Thanos and the mystery realm he was hiding in. Something to do with wormholes and secret passageways, which apparently tied in nicely with what Jane was studying. That the shieldmaiden was left here, and seemed to be keeping a close eye on him, was all just a coincidence, apparently. A coincidence Darcy was grateful for. The trickster unnerved her and she couldn't forget what he'd done to Erik, Thor and the people of New York. No matter how much the Thunderer talked about his brother's so called olive branch.

Darcy held her breath as she slowly touched the swipe card against the scanner. The light stayed red and for a moment she feared she heard the blare of alarms erupting and security lights flashing. But it was only the click as the lock released and a flash from red to green. The reinforced steel door slid open and Darcy stepped forwards cautiously. And froze a moment later.

Before her, in what was nothing more exciting than a store cupboard full of boxes of files and old computer gear, stood Sif and Loki. Nothing remiss in that, of course. Except that their arms were entwined around each other as tight as ivy and they were kissing each other so passionately, Darcy wondered if she'd missed the heads up that the world was about to end.

The cry of surprise that escaped Darcy's lips was enough to make them both jump apart from their fervent embrace. Sif and Loki looked at each other in shock for a heartbeat, before slowly turning to the one who had disturbed them.

Neither had chance to speak before Darcy's gasp turned into a torrent of words. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't know anyone was back here. I just got lost, looking for Jane's hobnobs. I didn't know you two were even here! I swear! Or that you two are an item now. Wow, never saw that one coming. Does Thor know, or do you need me to keep tight lipped on this? Because if so, I'm totally your man. Well woman. I can totally keep a secret. Holy cow! Loki and Sif! I never would have guessed. That is…"

"Darcy!" Sif interrupted sharply, enough to make Darcy stop babbling instantly. She looked fretfully at the two Asgardians, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't miss the way Sif's hand had reached for the sword at her belt. Or that before her stood the trickster who had tried to destroy an entire planet. And she had just caught them making out in the store cupboard!

The two lovers shared embarrassed, irritated looks. Sif was restless, her fingers continually clenching as she stared down the prisoner. Loki looked thunderous, eyes fierce. A few, very tense moments passed by. Darcy did her best to keep her mouth shut as the silence became deafening. Then, the illicit lovers seemed to reach an understanding.

An imperceptible nod from Loki and Sif started to speak, her voice strained. "We are not an item, we are just…" The warrior's voice trailed off and the awkward silence threatened them again.

"We are not together," Loki's suddenly calm voice announced, continuing where Sif could not. "Despite how it may appear. We are just friends, so there is no need for you to tell anyone, especially not Thor."

Darcy certainly didn't miss the emphasis on that last part, nor the sudden threat in the glare Loki gave her with Sif's head turned.

Nerves and embarrassment got the better of her again and words jumbled out of their own accord. "Oh, right. Ok. I get it. Your friends. Friends with benefits. Totally dig that. And why not. Two, err.. young Asgardians like yourself, stuck here at the base. Totally ok with it and my lips are sealed. I promise..."

"Yes, I suppose you could call us _friends with benefits_ ," Loki interrupted her smoothly, a mischievous smile forming as he quoted the modern phrase. As if he hadn't just been trying to murder her with his eyes a moment ago.

He looked about to continue, until Sif added anxiously, "Which is why we would be greatly in your debt if you did not tell anyone about what you have witnessed today, especially not Thor."

Even though the shieldmaiden echoed the very same words as the trickster, her words seemed to irritate him and he turned towards her angrily.

"Indeed, you would not want my _darling_ brother to know about us."

"That is not..." Sif began, seeming just as confused as Darcy with Loki's sudden anger.

"Spare me the excuses, Lady Sif." Loki quickly cut her off. "Do not think me a fool! I know you have only been warming my bed for centuries because you cannot warm Thor's!"

"Loki I..."

This time it was Darcy who interrupted the shieldmaiden. Perhaps not her wisest of ideas, but curiosity got the better of her. "Wait. What. Centuries!" Darcy shook her head in disbelief. "You've been sneaking around together for _centuries_!" If her voice had become slightly high pitched, Darcy hoped the Asgardian's didn't notice.

"We have not been sneaking around..." Loki turned on her angrily.

"And after what happened," Sif added, "it is only recently we have begun spending time together again."

"But before the whole Thor's banishment, Loki trying to rule Earth thing, you two were an item? Sorry, I mean _friends with benefits_." The anxious looks that passed between the lovers confirmed Darcy's suspicions. "Because, wow, that's a long, long time. To be just friends I mean. With benefits. It's usually just a few months for us, mere mortals." She tried a quick laugh, but the stony faces of the Asgardians halted it.

"I am quite sure you do not have authority to be in here, Darcy." Loki's voice became threatening again as he interrupted her. His looked around at the incredibly dreary room she'd broken into before giving her an icy glare.

Yes, there was that technicality... Not exactly the best choice to begin her forays of breaking into top secret rooms. Although what she'd found inside was certainly unexpected…

She nodded at Loki, "Yep. Got it. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours. No one will ever know about me getting a bit lost in here… And I swear, I'll not tell a soul about your relationship. Friends with benefits I mean… Totally got it. But holy cow! Centuries! Such a long time… Never lasted so long in all the romcom movies. They always end up falling in love and living happily ever after."

Loki's glare turned apocalyptic, and Darcy quickly back tracked, or tried to, "But… well… guess not the case with you two, what with the whole Thanos, Ragnorak thing going on... And after what Loki did…"

"Darcy!" Sif's patience ran out again, "It is nothing like your Midgardian movies! We are just friends who enjoy each others company!" The shieldmaiden gritted her teeth and Darcy noticed her hand once again fiddling agitatedly with her sword. "And what Loki has done is not your concern. He has already been imprisoned for his cri… his transgressions! He has been allowed to remain here after being feared dead and…"

"Shame I did not stay buried, is it not, Lady Sif!" Loki suddenly interrupted her, surprisingly angry after the sheildmaiden's defence. "How convenient that would be for you, sharing your so called grief with my _brother_ , working your way into his arms!"

"When you have twice mourned for me, Loki, I grant you the right to judge. But even now you still understand nothing!"

"Spare me your empty sympathies, Lady Sif! You were never a wordsmith or a good liar …"

"No!" Sif interrupted angrily, "Lying was always your forte, Loki Laufeyson! And you have allied yourself with lies for so long, you cannot see the truth!"

"The truth!" Loki scoffed. "What truth may that be, _dear_ Sif. Please enlighten me."

With eyes flicking anxiously between the two, Darcy watched as the Asgardians waged a war of words against each other. Precisely how they'd gone from kissing so passionately to arguing so intensely was beyond her!

They were facing one another now, Sif's hand tightly on her half drawn sword and Loki's arms crossed. Their glares were savage, merciless, and fear began to creep through Darcy's veins. She had no idea what the two were fully capable of. And if they did start physically fighting one another…

"What good would it do me, Liesmith! If centuries have not yet proved what my words cannot."

"Indeed, your actions speak highly of your motives, Lady Sif. The way you follow your beloved Thor around like a lovesick puppy! Tell me, what plans have you for the mortal Jane, or are you waiting for her to perish before you offer him your shoulder to cry upon."

"Hey!" Darcy spoke up in defence of her friend, not at all liking the sudden, threatening turn against Jane. "Leave Jane out of this!" Her protests, though, were completely ignored.

"And what would you wish of me? Do you expect me to stand idly by whilst my friend suffers and offer no counsel or sympathy? You may be cruel and heartless, but it is not a trait I share!"

"Oh indeed not. Where Thor is concerned you are everything to the contrary." Loki was almost snarling at Sif now, the two beginning to circle each other like vultures over a carcass. "What would my dear brother think if he knew the truth? Perhaps I should tell him, reveal how fake and callous you can be to others, how you have been with me!"

"Do not taunt me with idle threats, Loki! You would never dare tell your brother a thing about us. You fear his abhorrence too strongly!

"And you fear his acceptance!"

Something in his words must have cut the sheildmaiden as sharply as the sword she now held. She stepped towards the prisoner and raised it high, pushing the blade against his throat. "Do not dare!"

For a moment, Darcy forgot to breathe, watching the scene unfold like some gawker at a traffic accident.

"Or you will kill me? From lies to intimidation, Lady Sif. And you accuse me of empty threats." Loki inclined his head towards the sword, allowing the blade to touch his neck. "So violent. So cruel. What would Thor say?" He laughed as he lazily pushed the blade aside and stepped closer towards Sif. "After all, your precious, _honourable_ Thor would never want the spoils of his treacherous brother!"

It all happened in the blink of an eye and Darcy jumped forward in alarm. Lady Sif raised her free hand, about to slap it across Loki's face. Darcy winced in anticipation, but the snap of contact never came. A few inches from his cheek, Loki had grabbed her wrist and stopped its motion.

The two glared at each other with such blazing hatred, Darcy feared one would spontaneously combust. Blows were now inevitable and panic hit her. She could tell Jane or Erik, but what more could they do? There was no one left on the base who could deal with these two skilled warriors. Darcy wanted to run, but then what would happen to Lady Sif. She was strong and fast, but Darcy had no idea what Loki was capable off. His magic may have been restricted by his father, but Darcy couldn't leave the poor shieldmaiden at his mercy.

The two moved towards each other in a flurry of movement and Darcy swore her heart actually stopped beating. But there were no crashes or cries; no blows or flashes of magic. Just the clattering as Sif's sword hit the floor and she wrapped her arms around Loki. A moment later their lips crushed together in a searing kiss.

"Holy cow!" Darcy couldn't believe it! Of all the things she'd witnessed today, this sudden change shocked her the most. She would've laughed had her heart not been pounding. Talk about a fine line between love and hate! Yet as she stood there dumbfounded, their strange relationship, or whatever they wanted to call it, actually started to make sense. They had issues, a _lot_ of issues, but there was a certain similarity between them... And friends with benefits they clearly were not. Gosh, what a romcom those two would make!

The loud bang as Sif pushed Loki into the filing cabinet snapped Darcy out of her reverie.

"Guys, hey guys!" She wasn't surprised when the couple proved completely oblivious to her. It was as if Darcy had never interrupted them at all, even though a good five minutes must've passed. Five minutes! Jane would be foaming at the mouth for her hobnobs!

A moan from Sif as Loki pressed his lips against her neck was all the push Darcy needed. She hastily headed for the door, fingers already crossed that Jane would be too engrossed in her work to notice the lack of coffee and weird English cookies.

But luck was definitely not on her side today, as her boss slash friend's voice echoed down the corridor.

"Darcy! Where are you! Where are those hobnobs!" Darcy quickly stepped through and shut the prohibited door, but it wasn't quick enough.

"Darcy, what are you doing! You're not supposed to be in there."

"Sorry, I err, got a bit lost, looking for the hobnobs." She held her hand up expectantly, but of course there were no packets of biscuits to confirm her excuse. Only the security pass, which Jane's gaze immediately fell upon.

"I've been looking for that everywhere!" She held out her hand and Darcy sheepishly passed it back.

"Sorry Jane. I… err…" More excuses were not forthcoming, her head still reeling from the strange occurrences she had just witnessed. She tried to move hastily away from the door, but Jane barred her way.

"Whilst we're here, I'll just grab that file from the…"

"No, no! I can get it for you later. Or you can, since I'm not supposed to go in there... Let's go make the coffee shall we…" She took Jane's arm and tried to lead her hastily away, but Jane stayed rooted to the spot.

"Darcy, what's going on?"

"Nothing! What on earth could be going on? There's no one here! I'm just in need of my coffee and those lovely hobnobs."

"Darcy, you hate the hobnobs…" She moved towards the door, but didn't get very far. Darcy grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away.

"Darcy, what the…"

"You do not want to go in there, trust me!" Darcy dropped her arm, but stood in front of the door. It did little good, Jane was even more curious than Darcy and quickly pushed past her.

The reinforced steel made no protest, despite Darcy's hopes, and moved aside at the command of the swipe card. Jane disappeared into the room and Darcy followed cautiously behind her.

The scientist stopped so quickly Darcy banged into her. Luckily though, the only luck the day afforded her, Jane made no audible comment. Just stood rooted to the spot as she tried to take in the scene before her.

The two Asgardian's were still oblivious to anything but each other. Now, though, it was Loki who had Sif backed up against a wall, his fingers buried in her hair as his lips trailed down her neck. Sif's own hands had somehow found their way under his shirt and one leg was wrapped tightly around Loki's thigh.

Without a word, Darcy grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her backwards, quickly shutting the door behind them.

To give her credit, Jane only stared at Darcy dumbfounded for a minute or two before she spoke. "Did I just… Loki and Sif… They're together?"

Glad for her own heads up, Darcy was more than happy to take control. "Yep! Never called that one. Although guess that explains why Sif always kept such a close eye on Loki."

"She… she was supposed to be guarding him."

"Well, I don't think he'll be up to mischief any time soon."

Nodding, the scientist took a few deep breaths and seemed to calm down slightly. "We have to tell Thor, he can't know, otherwise he'd have told me…" Jane looked a little sheepish. "I was always worried Sif cared for Thor. He said it was silly, but I still thought… guess I was wrong."

"We both were," Darcy admitted. Ever since the shieldmaiden had shown up in New Mexico, Darcy had been convinced she had the hots for Thor. Although, the more she thought about it, Sif had never actually appeared jealous around Thor and Jane, only sad… Yep, Darcy was definitely starting to understand the whole Loki and Sif thing a lot more. "But we can't tell Thor. They're all weird about it and made me promise…"

"You spoke to them?"

"Err, yeah… I kind of interrupted them…Said they were just friends with benefits and no one needs to know."

Jane snorted, a sound Darcy was definitely not used to hearing. "If that's what the phrase means in Asgard… But I can't keep a secret like this from Thor! I'm a terrible liar, Darcy. He'll guess straight away!"

"Then perhaps we need Thor to find out."

Confusion covered the scientists face for a moment so Darcy gave her what she hoped was a devious wink. It must have worked, as recognition dawned and Jane started to smile. "Yes, Thor needs to find out, but on his own…"

"What's going on?" Erik's voice suddenly called behind them, interrupting their plotting.

They spun around towards him, unable to hide their guilty expressions. "Nothing, we're just about to make coffee, want some?" At least this time Darcy's voice sounded more convincing.

Erik shrugged, "Sure. And some of those delicious hobnobs." He began walking away and called back over his shoulder. "Maybe we should ask if Lady Sif wants any, she loves coffee even more than Thor. I don't think she left with the others." As he finished, he stopped walking and turned back towards them.

"Err…" Darcy looked at Jane nervously, "I don't think Sif wants coffee right now…" Her voice trailed off and she couldn't help but look nervously towards the door.

"Oh. Where is she anyway? I think she stayed here to guard Loki." He shuddered a moment, obviously not quite as happy with Loki hanging around as he claimed. He followed Darcy's nervous look and understanding was quick to dawn. "Oh, is this their new hide out then?"

When the two women looked at him in complete shock, the physicist merely shrugged. "Caught them at it a week ago. Luckily they didn't see me. I don't think they want anyone to know."

Darcy and Jane both turned towards the other and said in unison. "Thor _has_ to find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

The lights from the Bifrost were blinding. All the colours of the Rainbow Bridge streamed around them and the Warriors Three quickly shielded their eyes. One hand remained firmly on their weapon as they awaited the mysterious guests.

As the dazzling light slowly faded, two figures were revealed in the centre of the great dome. Lady Sif, with her sword and shield held ready and the prodigal prince beside her.

The shieldmaiden raised her eyes towards them and smiled. Her sword was lowered as she stepped from the dais and approached the Warriors Three. "Greetings friends! I hope I find you all well."

The Warriors Three shared anxious looks before lowering their weapons. Their gaze shifted nervously to Loki. He stood apart from the rest, a suspicious smirk upon his face as he regarded them.

"We each fare well, Sif." Fandral was the first to speak, sheathing his sword. He smiled at his friend and shook her hand warmly.

"It has been many weeks since last we met, Sif. What news do you bring from Midgard?" Volstagg put away his own axe and gave the warrior a friendly embrace.

Only Hogun stayed back, distrust still in his eyes as he kept his gaze on Loki. Of them all, Hogun was the least willing to forgive Loki for what he had done. With his serious nature and implacable belief in right and wrong, he struggled to accept the Prince's redemption. He had betrayed them all, tried to destroy all of Jotunheim and rule Midgard. Impersonating the Allfather, he had almost brought about Ragnarök and the destruction of Yggdrasil herself. And Loki was watching him now, his smirk still visible even if his eyes were inquisitive. Hogun would never admit, even under duress, that Loki unnerved him and he tightened the hold on his mace. That is until he felt the shieldmaiden's intense gaze. She was frowning and her hand now rested on the hilt of her sword. Sif had been the first to forgive the trickster, though it was never voiced between them. The disappointment he saw now in her eyes was not because he did not yet forgive the Prince, but because he did not trust her.

Hogun dropped his eyes in embarrassment and guilt. The emotions were unfamiliar to him and he nodded at the shieldmaiden in silent apology. The spikes on his mace retreated as he returned it to its hold.

"I bring great news!" Sif announced, her warm smile returning. "With Loki's help, Thor and his Avenging friends have found Thanos." She turned around and smiled at the prince, who still stood apart from them, watching. He nodded at her recognition, but did not move closer. Sif frowned, looked to be about to speak to him, when Volstagg spoke first.

"And how is Thor?" There was a strange tension in the air, radiating from Sif and Loki. Perhaps something had happened in Midgard, Volstagg wondered. It had probably only been a fight, nothing unusual for the two estranged friends, but the tension was making him nervous.

"He is well." Sif's frown faded again as she continued, "And he sends his greetings. Although he hopes to give them himself very soon. Thor is confident that, with the help of his mortal friends, he can eliminate all of Thanos' allies and reverse the damage he has wrought. And that he will return before the Yuletide celebrations commence."

At the mention of Thanos' allies, three pairs of eyes glanced uneasily at Loki. But the trickster only smirked and stepped closer to them, setting each on edge.

"You bring good news, indeed, Sif." Fandral was quick to respond, anxious they did not slip into an awkward silence once more. He did glance at his friends though, and saw he was not alone in his confusion at recent proceedings. Something had definitely happened on Midgard, but Fandral could not work out what.

"Then let us celebrate! I have been looking forward to proper ale ever since the day I left." The shieldmaiden started to move forwards, but froze when a figure suddenly stepped out from the shadows.

The gatekeeper had stood so still and silently by his post, they had all quite forgotten he was there. Now though, his stern countenance held all their attention. And the three warrior's curiosity. Heimdall's usually unreadable eyes were looking intently at Sif, and Hogun would be tempted to even call them disapproving. Sif held the gaze a moment, before quickly looking away. But not before her gaze flickered towards the trickster.

With a loud sigh, Sif turned back towards the gatekeeper and met his eyes once more. "You are disappointed in me, brother."

Her voice was strong, matter of fact and Fandral stepped forward with interest. Whatever had happened in Midgard, not only did the omniscient gatekeeper know all, but he clearly disapproved.

The prince had stepped forwards himself, closer to Sif as if to ally himself with her. His smirk had fallen and he looked at the gatekeeper with narrowed eyes.

Heimdall ignored him, but the barely perceptible stiffening of his stance showed all he felt the trickster's presence. "It is not my duty to hold such opinions, Lady Sif."

"But you think them all the same." Her voice sounded melancholy now and once more her gaze flickered towards the trickster. "Tell me brother, with all you have seen, from every human folly to immortal error, do you not understand some things cannot be changed, cannot be forgotten?"

"I see much, sister." There was the smallest flicker of emotion creeping into Heimdall's voice now.

It was hard to remember that the great, all-seeing guardian of the Nine Realms was the half brother of their childhood friend. Heimdall's gift had always kept him apart from the rest of the Æsir, kept him away from a traditional life. But Sif had always spoken so highly and fondly of her brother, always accepted his silent opinion and approbations with grace. To witness the two siblings regard each other with such antagonism and disappointment made all three warriors nervous.

"But yet there are some things even I cannot understand." As the gatekeeper finished, his eyes fell upon Loki and the prince bristled.

Hands instinctively reached for weapons, but none were drawn. Although, on whose side the Warriors Three would fight, not even they knew.

"But you understand some things cannot be any other way. That we are all at the mercy of our own destiny, of our own hearts." Sif's voice was clear again, confident, but it failed to dispel the tension in the dome.

She held the guardian's eye and this time it was he who looked away, eyes cast down. "Yes."

That one word was all it took. Whatever had been debated, silently acknowledged between them, was finished. The disapproval lessened in Heimdall's eyes and Sif nodded her own apologies and acceptance at her brother. She then turned away from him and continued towards the door of the Bifrost. Loki followed, barely a few paces behind her. A frown now marred the prince's face and he looked angered by the sibling's exchange.

The three warriors allowed the prince and shieldmaiden to pass, before following behind. Looks of confusion passed between them, but none spoke. They could not be sure if Loki had been involved in Sif's obvious transgressions in Midgard, or if merely a witness.

It was not until Sif had reached the outer door of the great dome that Heimdall spoke again. "You are requested to attend the Allfather in the throne room."

Frozen in place at his words, it was many moments of tense silence before they all turned around to face Heimdall again.

"Why?" Sif asked, voice hard, defensive, as if preparing for battle.

"I have repeated the message I was given."

"But you know." It was not a question and the gatekeeper remained silent.

"Of course he does, as do we all." It was the first time the trickster had spoken and all eyes looked towards him. He merely shrugged, but all could see the anger rising within him. "He wants to send me back to prison, now he has no further use of me." He laughed, but it was a bitter, cruel one. "Lock me away like another stolen relic!"

"Loki!" Sif stepped towards him, about to take his arm, but stopped herself mid motion. "We do not know that is the Allfather's design."

"What else could it be! Do you think it to be in thanks, to congratulate me? That he will welcome me home with open arms?"

There was no argument Sif could find, so Loki continued angrily. "Why else would he send guards to fetch me!"

The prince motioned towards the three warriors and they immediately tensed in alarm. Their presence had seemed all but forgotten, but now Sif turned towards them, suspicion in her fierce gaze.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, Lady Sif!" Volstagg reassured her quickly. "We were simply asked to travel to the Bifrost and accompany its passengers to the palace."

"Indeed Sif. Your fight is not with us." Sif looked towards Fandral at his words and her stance relaxed somewhat.

"Yet you will think nothing of following this latest command! Herding me to my cell and locking me away for all eternity!" Loki's voice was rising angrily now, echoing around the dome and filling the warriors hearts with dread.

"Loki!" A threat, but it merely turned the prince's anger towards Sif.

"And what of you, _Lady_ Sif? Will you disobey your king, forsake your duty?" It was a rhetorical question and the shieldmaiden's silence was answer enough. A smirk fell once more upon the trickster's lips, but there was no warmth or mischief within it now. "Your loyalty to Asgard and its crown remains as steadfast as ever, dear Sif. Shame it is wasted with my brother not hear to witness."

The shieldmaiden stepped towards the trickster and the Warriors Three held their breath. But all she did was look him in the eye. A fight raged between them, silent and still, but as fierce as any across the nine realms. Loki's gaze was cruel, bitter, unrelenting and eventually Sif turned away. Sadness flickered across her eyes for a moment, but when she spoke, her voice was strong. "We do not yet know your fate, Loki."

"My father does not care! He gave up on me centuries ago, when he realised I would never be like his precious, real son Thor!"

The sudden venom in the prince's voice took the Warriors Three aback. It was so strong it hit them like a blade. They watched as Loki clenched his fist repeatedly, the bracelets at his wrist glowing as he tried to fight the restrictions within them. The three warriors moved instinctively into their battle formation, fingers hovering over sword, mace and axe.

But Sif stood strong against the onslaught of hatred from Loki. She made no motion, and her voice was soft, barely audible as she replied, "But your mother has not."

The change was instantaneous. Loki's anger immediately dissipated and in its place came profound sadness and guilt. It had been a surprise to them all, the Queen's return from death, but it had affected Loki above all. The warriors could scarce imagine the guilt he must feel knowing of his own, unintentional part in her suffering.

The Queen who had died protecting the mortal Jane had been nothing more than a copy. A copy so life like and convincing, it had taken all the Allmother's strength to sustain. She had collapsed, fallen into a state akin to Odinsleep and the copy had become fixed. The protective spells the Queen had woven prevented even Heimdall's great power from finding her. It was only as the spells weakened with no magic left to sustain them that Heimdall had discovered her, deep within the catacombs of the palace. She had chosen her sanctuary well. Yet it was Loki's command in the guise of the Allfather that kept Heimdall imprisoned. Only when Thor had unmasked his brother's plot and released the gatekeeper had the truth become known. If not for Loki's treachery, the Queen would have been found much sooner and in far greater health. She was still frail, listless and pained, and Loki's guilt had consumed him.

The prince made no further protest. His gaze was melancholy now as he looked towards the warriors. "Then may my guards lead the way to my fate."

Hogun hesitated, but Fandral and Volstagg, anxious to return to the palace after such strange occurrences, quickly began walking towards the door. With a last, apprehensive glance back at their charges, Hogun followed his friends. Loki and Sif fell in behind them, silent, stoic and tense.

It was not until they had nearly reached the end of the Rainbow Bridge that anyone spoke.

"Your brother was as pleased to see me as ever, Lady Sif."

"Can you expect otherwise, when you left him to rot in his cell!" Sif snapped at the prince.

Looking over his shoulder uneasily, Volstagg was surprised to see the two quite some distance behind. He paused, causing them to catch up, eyes narrowed at Loki has he continued taunting Sif.

"Oh, I do not think that is why he dislikes me so, dear Sif." His smile was pure mischief, but Sif refused to retaliate. Instead, she nodded at Volstagg as they reached him, pausing themselves. A sign to continue, and so he did, turning back towards the palace and following Hogun and Fandral.

Loki was not finished in his mischief making. "Will you visit me, Lady Sif? When I am locked away deep within the dungeons?"

"Why should I wish such a thing?" Undertones of stress flowed within the lightness of her words and Volstagg looked once more over his shoulder. The two had stopped now, regarding each other, a mixture of playfulness, challenge and conflict in their eyes.

"To keep me company. Help me whittle away the centuries of boredom."

A glare was Sif's answer at the trickster and Loki continued walking again, arms behind his back, the perfect picture of innocence. He nodded at Volstagg, who sighed and turned back around again. Even if Ragnorak were upon them, the second prince would still try to taunt the Lady Sif.

"I am sure Sif has better things to do than keep you company, Loki." Fandral meant it as a light hearted tease, but Loki's eyes narrowed in warning and Sif shifted uncomfortably.

"We must not tarry. The Allfather expect us." Hogun warned and the five warriors continued their journey towards the palace.

"This might be the last chance you ever see me, dear Sif." Loki's voice was a strange mixture of mischief and melancholy, but the Warriors Three ignored him now. Attention would only feed his mischief and they had kept the Allfather waiting long enough.

"Will you not say goodbye, Lady Sif?"

Whatever the shieldmaiden replied, the warriors could not hear. Her voice had dropped to a whisper and only annoyance could be understood within it.

Hushed, angry whispers continued for a few more minutes, before all fell silent. They had reached the central corridor of the palace now and the warriors quickened their pace, anxious to reach the Allfather and discover Loki's fate.

In their haste and folly, they did not look behind them until they had reached the guarded doors of the throne room. And when they did, Loki and Sif were nowhere in sight!

The warriors exchanged panicked glances. There was only one reason for their friend's disappearance and all three voiced their fears at once. "Loki!"

The magician must have overpowered Sif and tried to escape! The warriors suddenly turned and ran, retracing their steps towards the Rainbow Bridge.

It was not far down the corridor when voices were suddenly heard in the distance. The words were lost, but the anger within them was not. And the familiar voices were distinctly clear.

The Warriors Three approached cautiously, moving down a smaller corridor, then several narrower aisles. The shadows soon grew thick around them and the warriors reached for their weapons.

A loud crash suddenly echoed down the corridors and then complete silence reigned. Not even a heartbeat later, the warriors ran towards the noise, weapons held ready.

The sight that greeted them brought each to a sudden halt. For against the wall, cast in shadow, leant Sif. Her arms were wrapped firmly around Loki who was kissing her passionately. On the floor beside them lay Sif's sword and the shards of a broken vase scattered around its plinth.

Volstagg collided with Hogun and Fandral into Volstagg. The crash of weapons and cries of surprise immediately broke the two lovers apart.

Loki and Sif stared at each for a long, tense moment, before turning towards the Warriors Three. A mixture of embarrassment, fear and anger filled their faces and Sif tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Odin's Ravens!" Volstagg exclaimed.

"By the nines!" Fandral echoed.

"Hello friends…" Sif answered sheepishly, bending down to retrieve her sword and avoiding their eyes.

"What in the name of Yggdrasil is going on!" Fandral's heart was still racing, from the run and the shock of surprise, but he lowered his weapon and his friends followed, two pairs of eyes watching the movement intently, reproachfully.

"Loki and I were… We happened to take the wrong path and…" Sif's voice trailed off.

"We were saying goodbye, if you must know, since I am to be sentenced to a prison cell until the day Ragnorak comes."

"That is more than just goodbye!" Volstagg exclaimed, ignoring the bitterness that had crept into Loki's voice. He was watching them with disdain, but Sif beside him was staring fixedly at the far wall and shifting awkwardly on her feet. The hand at her belt was fiddling with the hilt of her sword. "Great norms! I never would have guessed you two were together!"

"Well, you see, we are not actually together." The bitterness was gone now, instead Loki's voice was smooth, calm and in complete contrast to the tension flooding the corridor. "This is nothing. It means nothing. There is _nothing_ going on." He looked towards Sif who caught his gaze for a moment and nodded her agreement, before returning to the wall, the floor, anywhere but at the three warriors before her and their prince.

"Nothing!" Volstagg's argued indignantly, "If this means nothing then…"

"So this is what happened in Midgard!" Fandral interrupted, calmer now the initial shock was over. "No wonder you two were acting so strange."

"And Heimdall disapproved so. He hates Loki!"

"That's not…" Sif started to say, offended now after Volstagg's incidental slight.

"I cannot believe you both thought to keep this a secret! Sneaking off like this, did you think we would not notice?"

"You never noticed before!" Loki countered, glaring at Fandral.

A sudden hush fell as Loki's careless words registered with the warriors.

"This has happened before?" Fandral asked cautiously.

"Why else would they behave as they do." Hogun's grave voice echoed down the corridor and four pairs of eyes turned towards him in surprise.

"You knew about this?" Volstagg stepped towards his friend slowly, almost angrily.

"I had my suspicions." The stoic warrior replied, ignoring the threatening tension growing within Volstagg and his narrowed eyes.

"Why did you not say?"

"And you decided not to tell us?"

"My suspicions were never confirmed; it was not my place to voice them."

"Well, it certainly does explain a few things!" Fandral turned back towards the illicit lovers. Sif was still shifting uncomfortably on her feet and Loki stood as motionless and cold as marble next to her. Their clear embarrassment made him laugh, a happy joyful sound which echoed down the corridor and thawed some of the tension.

"Indeed!" Volstagg soon joined his friend in laughter. "You both always did argue like a married couple! Could give me and my wife a run for our money any day!"

"And you both always did disappear at the same times!" Fandral added. "Great Yggdrasil, it must have been centuries!"

"I feel foolish for not discovering this sooner. How have we never stumbled upon them before?"

"Perhaps they were more careful?"

"Aye! And perhaps now they are making up for lost time!" The two warriors laughed heartily at Volstagg's joke, until Loki's sudden glare seared through them.

"We are never careless! My father is to blame for his binding of my magic!"

Fandral suddenly noticed Loki twisting a bracelet at his wrist in agitation. Understanding dawned on the warriors. The lovers must have used magic to conceal themselves and the bracelets, cast in runes and ancient spells, prevented its use now. And, Fandral thought with a smile, absence always does make the heart grow fonder. Their time in Midgard must have reconciled the lovers… A flicker of uncertainty crossed his mind. "Does Thor know?"

"No!" Sif answered sharply, almost in a panic.

"And we would ask you all to not mention this to him, or anyone." Loki's voice had taken an almost threatening turn.

"Why the subterfuge?" Hogun asked behind them, curiosity overriding his usual grave countenance.

"Did you think we would not approve?" Fandral added. "Because this is delightful news!"

"Aye!" Volstagg agreed, "We always did fear Sif would end up an old maid!" His laughter was quickly cut off by Sif's glare.

"You did not fear our reaction, surely?" Fandral turned towards the lovers.

Sif sighed and looked towards Loki imploringly. The prince paused before answering, choosing his words carefully. "There was never anything to tell."

"Loki is right. There is nothing between us. We are just friends who enjoy each other's company."

The three warriors regarded the lovers intently for a moment, trying to understand their words and accept what they had discovered today. Then Volstagg snorted and Fandral spoke, "It is clearly more than that. But we will keep your secret."

"Aye."

"Yes."

Volstagg and Hogun nodded, but Sif did not look relieved. Fandral's words had once again caused the lovers to avoid one another's gaze, the tension thick between them.

Fandral looked between them uncertainly for a moment, before adding cautiously, "If you desire… we can delay your meeting with the Allfather a while longer… Wait around the…"

He never finished. The prince's glare could freeze the fires of Muspelheim.

"Thank you, Fandral." Sif smiled politely at the warrior, "But we cannot keep the Allfather waiting any longer."

"Unless you wish my father to send his own guards to come and escort me." The trickster's slight was not missed by the warriors, and they began to move forwards. At the end of the small corridor they had all been concealed within, they all paused. Loki motioned for them to continue, but only Hogun moved past. A sharp glance from Volstagg and Sif followed next, Fandral falling in behind. Loki remained where he was and Volstagg narrowed his eyes at the prince. Loki sighed before following; Volstagg finishing the parade.

The watchful gaze of the three warriors never once left Loki and Sif until they reached the throne room. A number of guards were patrolling the corridor now, alarmed by the sudden flight of the Warriors Three earlier. Each froze when they saw the prodigal prince behind Fandral, fingers tensing around swords and shields.

Ignoring them all, Loki moved towards the door. "I believe my father is expecting me."

Still with weapons drawn, two guards pushed the golden doors apart and Loki entered his father's domain. Sif fell in beside him, the closeness between the two not missed by the three now enlightened warriors.

Following their friends with hushed voices, they entered the throne room and heard the great doors close behind them.

"That was certainly an unexpected visit to the Bifrost!"

"Aye!" Volstagg agreed, "And for Sif's sake, I hope the Allfather is lenient with Loki's punishment."

"With the Queen's return, there can be no other outcome." Despite the optimism of his words, Hogun's voice was still grim. "The Allfather has suffered much and gained little. He will not wish for any further."

Fandral and Volstagg shared questioning looks. Their own faith in the Allfather was not as implacable as Hogun's. But then, their friend had seen what they had failed to for centuries. "Then let us hope you are right."

The warriors fell silent as they approached the throne where the Allfather was seated. They bowed as he rose and stepped forwards, ready to deliver Loki's judgement.

"One thing still bothers me though," Fandral whispered.

"That Thor does not yet know?" Volstagg asked.

"Indeed. It is not right that he should remain unaware. Not when it is sure to bring him such joy."

"And you are useless at keeping anyone's secrets."

"But we cannot tell him." Even as a whisper, Hogun's voice was still grave.

"No, Sif would never forgive us."

"And I would not wish to be on the wrong side of Loki, whatever his fate may be."

"Thor must find out of his accord," declared Hogun. This time, there was something in his voice that drew the others gaze. If they did not know him better, they would almost say he sounded mischievous.

"Yes. Thor must find out on his own…"


	3. Chapter 3

Something was going on. Thor knew that for certain. They had been acting strangely ever since his return two nights ago. Whispers behind his back, forced smiles, unable to meet his eyes... Even now, he could hear hushed voices behind him. No, not just whispers; heated words, arguing. He quickly turned around and feigned a bright smile. Immediately they all fell silent then mirrored his expression. Yes, there was definitely something going on. He could just not work out what.

"Today will be a great day for the Yule hunt."

Fandral's obvious distraction did not pass Thor by. But whatever was going on would become known to him in time. He had been looking forward to the Yuletide hunt ever since his return and his smile now was genuine. "Indeed it shall." He looked to the sky and felt the snow in the air. "The snowfall will make the hunt a great challenge! And may the best team prosper."

"Speaking of teams, what are they to be?" Loki's voice carried across the courtyard as he walked towards them. The whispers of his friends began again and Thor frowned. Loki had been pardoned by their father, the King. The invaluable help he had been on Midgard in the war against Thanos had paid his sentence and he had been granted freedom. Only the bracelets still restricting his magic was a sign of his former crimes and punishment. A decade they would remain, each year their binds weakening, before the Allfather would consider their removal. It was difficult to forget all Loki had done, Thor knew that, but he needed their friend's strength and support now, not their contempt. He narrowed his eyes at his friends and the whispers suddenly stopped, although the shared, scheming looks remained.

"Well, I should really be on Thor's team," Jane announced, reaching for his hand and turning Thor's frown to a smile.

"And I should stick with Jane!" Darcy added. Ian made no comment as Darcy dragged him towards Jane.

The frown returned and he looked between the Warriors Three imploringly. He did not mind Darcy Lewis accompanying Jane to Asgard, but Darcy had wanted to bring Ian. And now the three were as thick as thieves and Thor had found barely a moments peace with his beloved Jane. It did not help that whatever was going on between the Warriors Three, clearly involved the mortals.

Whatever scheme they had plotted continued, as Volstagg stepped forwards and announced cheerfully. "Aye! Myself, Hogun and Fandral can have a sure chance of winning this year and finding the prized Biglesnipe!"

"And that leaves Loki with..." After Fandral spoke, all eyes turned towards the shielmaiden as she approached the group. "Sif."

"Hello friends," she greeted them, sounding a little breathless. Thor noticed that her hair was also a little untidy, with many strands threatening to escape their binding.

"Sif, are you alright?" Fandral asked, but there was playfulness in his tone, not concern. "You look a little dishevelled."

"Aye, and it is uncommon for you to be so late," Volstagg snickered with Fandral, until Hogun nudged them both firmly on the arm. Even Jane was smiling.

"I...I forgot my cloak... I had to rush back to my chambers." The shieldmaiden seemed embarrassed now, guilty. But why over such a small thing as a little tardiness and forgetfulness?

"And why were you late, Loki?"

Loki, who had remained slightly detached from the group, merely shrugged at Fandral's playful question. "I am still unaccustomed to my lack of magic. Simple things take much longer."

Snickers fell around the group once more and Thor did not miss the way his friends looked with humour and knowing between Loki and Sif. Whatever was going on clearly involved his brother and his oldest friend. But what was strange to Thor was that, for once, this scheming seemed directed towards his mischievous brother, rather than orchestrated by him.

A single snowflake fell and eyes now turned towards the sky. A blizzard was coming and Thor was eager to finish the hunt before it came. "Then come, let us go to the stables before all the best horses are gone!"

His friends fell in behind him as he headed to the back of the palace. His warning had not been in vain. The stable yard was teaming with people, from stewards and squires milling about to nobleman from all across the realms seated on horseback. The Yuletide hunt was the greatest of the year and the honour of winning was greatly revered.

The crowds moved aside when they saw their princes and revealed three pure white mares and six pure black stallions in the centre of the yard. Even from this distance it was clear that beneath their silken cloaks and adorned saddles, they were the finest horses in the realm.

"Wow!" Darcy exclaimed and Thor smiled back at the mortal. Her wonder at nearly everything she had seen in Asgard amused him. And helped lessen his regret that Jane had invited her. She moved towards the nearest and smallest mare cautiously. The horse was impeccably trained and held still when Darcy reached out to pet her. A moment later Ian, with the stable boy holding the reins tight, had helped her upon the horse. The reins were passed to her and tentatively she tried to lead the horse forwards. "I've not done this for years!" She announced happily. Clearly she was a natural, and the docile, responsive mare would make up for any lack of experience. Jane, who he had taken riding on her previous visit, was much more confident on her own mare. His excitement for the hunt lessened slightly though when he realised his team would never win with the inexperienced riders.

All eyes now turned to Ian and a squire moved forward to help. But Ian had already put his foot in the stirrup of the smallest stallion and deftly jumped upon its back.

"Ian!" Darcy cried from her own mare, half in admiration, and half in annoyance.

The mortal looked a little sheepish for a moment and answered uneasily, "I used to take riding lessons at home."

As if to prove the point, Ian led the horse confidently towards Darcy, who was watching him intently now, with more than just admiration in her eyes. Thor just laughed as he jumped upon his own stallion, the tallest and strongest of the herd. Perhaps their chances this hunt were not so hopeless after all.

"No. This is your horse, Sif."

The insistent voice of Fandral drew Thor's attention behind him. Sif was half mounting the second largest stallion, but Volstagg was trying to pass her the reins of the third.

"What difference does it make?" She asked in exasperation, but returned her feet to the ground.

The two warriors looked between themselves a moment, before Hogun stepped forwards. "You are the finest rider of all."

"Aye!" Volstagg added, "And for you to take such a fine stallion would mean no one else has a chance!"

With her hands on her hips, Sif regarded them shrewdly. But the compliment wore her down and begrudgingly she took the reins Volstagg offered. Within in a moment she was seated and leading the horse forwards, as if defying anyone else to argue against her.

The Warriors Three looked strangely relieved and approached the remaining horses. Loki was already seated upon the fourth largest steed and was watching the proceedings with his own narrowed eyes. He caught Thor's gaze and quickly looked away, leading the horse forwards.

Before Thor had chance to analyse these recent, suspicious events, the commotion of the Warriors Three drew his attention again. They were arguing over the remaining mare and the poor stable boy looked distraught. He had clearly intended each docile mare for each mortal. Thor caught the lad's eye and smiled, the boy relaxing somewhat. Volstagg pushed his way forward and took the steed they had denied Sif. Hogun, who could be far too obliging for his own good, ended up taking the reins of the mare as Fandral pounced on the remaining stallion.

With another exuberant laugh, Thor turned his own stallion around to face his father, approaching now on Sleipner, the eight legged steed. His mother rode beside him, her golden silk gown trailing in the snow behind her.

A hush fell over the crowd as the Allfather raised the glass he was passed towards them. "I now declare the Yuletide hunt commenced! May Yggdrasil look favourably on you all."

A cacophony of cheers, hooves and whinnies flooded the courtyard as over a hundred riders raced towards the forest. Thor smiled at Jane over his shoulder and she nodded her head. With that, Thor pulled the reins tight, gently kicked the steed and galloped off into the forest. Though he had been chasing Thanos' minions for weeks now, engaging in countless, adrenaline fuelled battles, nothing could compare to this. Racing through the forest on the finest horse in all the nine realms save his father's. The snow, falling faster now, swirling around him and the wind rushing in his ears. He felt free, alive and irresponsible for the first time all year. Confident Ian would help Darcy and Jane to follow, Thor rushed deeper into the forest.

After a good half hour of fast riding, Thor reached a clearing and pulled firmly on the reins of his steed. The horse slowed instantly and Thor waited for Jane and their friends to reach him. Riders in every colour of the Rainbow Bridge streamed past through the trees beside him, their hooves churning up the snow in a white blizzard. Thor watched them pass with no disappointment in his heart. The forest was large, the whole day cleared for hunting and the Biglesnipe could be anywhere. Skill and speed were both needed for success today. Of course, Loki and Sif possessed both in abundance and often had they won the honour of finding the Biglesnipe. Thor frowned. Now that he thought about it, it was usually Loki and Sif who teamed up together... And won… Despite his own and the Warriors Three's attempts to split them up, allowing others a chance... So why had the outcome of the teams seemed so suspicious this day?

He was not waiting, or speculating long, before horses appeared in the clearing. Darcy had proved an excellent pupil and Ian an attentive tutor. She jumped over a small log as she approached the clearing and cheered.

"Now pull firmly on the reins... Lean forwards... That's it." Like experienced cavalry, the trio came to a stop beside Thor. Their faces were flushed, eyes bright and breathing shallow, clearly enjoying the race as much as he. He smiled at Jane, leaning forwards to kiss her gently. "Your riding has much improved."

She smiled and looked away a moment, before catching his gaze again. "I've been practicing in London."

Thor was about to kiss her again, when Darcy not so subtly coughed behind him. They both pulled away blushing. But before Thor had chance to congratulate them all, he spotted something through the trees. He sat up straighter. Yes. Those were definitely antlers. And ones far too big to be a mere stag. "Over there!" Thor started to move his horse in the direction of the Biglesnipe.

"Look, I've found something!" Darcy exclaimed, leaning forwards on her horse. She pointed at something in the snow, but Thor could not see what it was. He was anxious to follow the antlers he had seen, but all three mortals seemed distracted now. Ian quickly dismounted his horse and looked where Darcy was pointing.

"It looks like..." He paused and ran his fingers across the snow. He turned back towards them, face suddenly grave. "It looks like blood."

Drops of vivid red fell from Ian's fingers onto the crisp white snow.

"It must be the Biglesnipe!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Or somebody injured," Jane added.

"We should follow it," Ian suggested, standing up now and looking deeper into the trees. "The marks seem to be continuing."

"But I saw the Biglesnipe go this way!" Thor pointed in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, in a voice very reminiscent of his mothers when she did not quite trust him.

"I... I think so." But he could not be sure, now he thought about it. The antlers could have been branches shaking in the wind, or perhaps they were just a stag. And they all seemed determined to follow the tracks of blood...

"We should hurry, we may lose the tracks in the snow. Or someone else could find them first." Without another word, the suddenly assertive Ian jumped again on his stallion and confidently led it forwards, towards the red stains in the snow. Jane and Darcy followed and a bemused Thor was left to trail behind like the weak fold in the herd. Something was not right. Pictures of a puzzle flickered through his mind, but he was unable to fit any together. So he allowed Ian to lead them through the thicket of trees, deeper into the forest.

They must have been riding for over an hour, their progress slow and encumbered. Nearly every mile Ian would slip off his horse to inspect the tracks. The snow was falling quicker now and they were harder to see, causing their pace to slow all the more. His earlier exuberance at the thrill and freedom of the hunt had long since waned. The cold was eating through his thick furs and the melted snow was dripping down his neck. There was still no sign of the Biglesnipe, or any other man or beast. Just the red stains continuing on and on.

Occasionally, Thor would attempt to dismount, wanting to inspect these strange tracks himself. But Jane or Darcy would always deter him, or Ian issue the command to continue.

Suspicion was eating into his mind as the cold seeped into his bones. It grew ten fold when they suddenly came upon a clearing. Two horses were tethered to a tree and Thor recognised them instantly as those of Loki and Sif. Yet neither were to be seen anywhere in the clearing. Tied to the back of Sif's horse was the Biglesnipe, a dagger through its chest. And whilst the tracks stopped here, Thor could tell instantly they did not originate from the animal.

Dread mixed with the suspicion in his heart. It made no sense. Why would Loki and Sif leave their horses here after they had already found the prize? Why had they not simply ridden back to the palace? Perhaps they were looking for more game on foot, but if one of them had been injured...

He quickly dismounted his horse and headed deeper into the clearing. The snow was thicker here and he suddenly spotted footprints. They were barely visible, but seemed to move towards the dense thicket of trees on the far left of the clearing. He motioned for the others to follow silently behind him and moved around the thick oak tree on the edge.

"Great Yggdrasil!"

Behind the tree was his brother. His back was against its trunk and pressed tightly against him was his oldest friend, Lady Sif. And they were kissing with such fiery determination it was a wonder the snow did not melt around them.

"Thor!" Sif's shocked voiced echoed around the clearing as the lovers jumped apart instantly. They whirled around towards him with embarrassment and terror clear on their faces.

"What in the nine realms is going on?" Thor shouted in shock, holding tighter to the reins of his stallion as the horse moved agitatedly beside him, sensing the tension.

"Loki and I were…"

"We were just…"

Neither seemed able to speak, their eyes were now examining the snow and both were shifting restlessly, a few feet of distance now between them.

"I know what you were doing!" Thor snapped back. Anger had replaced the shock in his mind. He could scarce believe it! His brother and his oldest friend? Kissing? He could tell immediately this was nothing new between them. Some of the puzzle came together and he felt betrayed by the two he loved dearly and had so foolishly trusted. "I want to know why!"

Sif looked at Loki nervously a moment, both confused by Thor's question. Loki took a deep breath and looked again at Thor. "We had finished the hunt and were about to return…"

"When you decided to start kissing in the woods? By the nines! Why?"

Another nervous glance passed between them, "We enjoy spending time together…" Loki paused, watching Thor's eyes intently. "We thought to… make the most of… the opportunity to..."

"How long?"

"Um…" Sif started uncertainly.

"What do you mean, brother?" Loki asked, trying to sound innocent now. But Thor was in no mood for his brother's trickery or word games.

"How long have you been hiding and sneaking around kissing each other!"

"It is hard to say, for it has not been continuous and…"

"How long?" Thor's voice was firmer this time, threatening, as he looked across at the two lovers, the reins twisting fiercely in his hands.

"Loki!" Sif snapped, looking again at his brother frantically. "Just tell him!" For a moment they stared each other down, a silent war between them that felt as ancient as Yggdrasil herself.

"Tell me when it first began!" Thor shouted now, retrieving Mjolnir from his belt. He had no patience for the lover's games.

Tearing his eyes away from Sif, Loki looked at the snow for a long moment, before raising his eyes to Thor's. His voice, when he spoke, sounded tired, melancholy and Thor knew instantly he was speaking the truth.

"Since our second visit to Alfheim. When Sif and I became separated and we were trapped in a cave for several days."

The shock of Loki's words immediately washed away any anger in Thor's heart. "But that was… That was over a millennia go! We were scarce more than children then!" He could not understand it. Could hardly even believe it! His brother and his dearest friend, all this time…

The two lovers made no comment to Thor's remark, but they once more shifted restlessly and avoided anyone's gaze. It was more than embarrassment though, more than the shock of their secret becoming discovered. The tension between them felt almost painful, like an old wound reopened, festering beneath.

"A millennium!" The stunned voice of Darcy Lewis suddenly filled the clearing and Thor turned around so quickly he almost dropped Mjolnir. In his surprise and rage, he had completely forgotten the mortals behind him. They were on foot now, and standing as far away as the clearing would allow.

"That is… I…" Darcy began, before Jane pulled at her arm and they shrank ever further backwards.

With Mjolnir still in his hand and fury in the gaze he turned towards them, Thor could easily imagine how intimidating he must look. Too hastily had he allowed anger to consume him and he had frightened away those he loved most. Guilt gnawed at him and he lowered Mjolnir, securing it once more to his belt. He tried a small smile of apology, but when Ian stepped forwards, moving slightly in front of Darcy, he knew it offered little recompense. He wanted to say more, but Darcy's exclamation started to seep into his thoughts and a new wave of betrayal and anger threatened him.

"You all knew about this?" Thor asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

The mortals looked awkwardly between themselves and then Jane looked about to speak.

"Yes. We all did." Fandral appeared in the clearing and behind him trailed Hogun and Volstagg. All three warriors had their hands on their weapons, ready to wield.

They had clearly seen his outburst at Loki and Sif and shamed washed over him. Yet it was not quite enough to dispel the betrayal at his friend's words. "You all knew? And yet no one told me?"

"We only found out recently, Thor." Stepping towards him, Jane reached out and gently, cautiously, touched his arm. That his beloved Jane would be so fearful of him was a sobering thought and he quickly took her in his arms. The warmth of her soothed him immediately, leaving him feeling calmer.

"Loki and Sif asked us not to tell anyone." Hogun added when he and Jane had pulled apart.

"And when the mortals arrived, we realised they also knew." Fandral finished.

The whispers, the tension, the feigned smiles and silences… It all made sense now. And all the taunts aimed at his brother and Sif… How could he have not seen this sooner! "So you plotted against me?" There was no anger in his voice now, just sadness, guilt and a desire now to understand.

"We wanted you to find out on your own."

It took a few moments for Thor to realise what Jane meant. Then, the final pieces of the puzzle eluding him all day slipped into place. "This hunt, the trail, it was all so I would find out?"

The six before him nodded before looking towards the two lovers. Following their gaze, Thor felt his guilt return ten fold. Loki and Sif now stood far apart, tense and anxious and staring fixatedly at the snow. It was his own anger that had caused this, Thor knew, his rage causing them to think he disapproved, even despised their relationship. "I… I am sorry."

The two did not speak, nor raise their eyes towards him. The only sign they had even heard was the slight shifting of Loki's gaze and the movement of Sif's hand on her sword.

"I was surprised. I felt… betrayed…angry. Why did you keep this from me?"

The hatred on his brother's face could have burnt a hole through Yggdrasil herself. "You ask us this? When your anger shows us clearly what you think?"

"I…" It took many moments for Thor to find his words. After all the bridges he was finally repairing with Loki, he could not allow something as trivial as this to burn them again. "I am sorry, truly I am. But I would not have behaved so had you told me the truth. I would have been…" Thor paused a moment, trying to look beyond his surprise, his guilt to see what lay in his heart. "I would have been glad for you both, delighted even. This is truly wonderful news." He smiled at his brother and friend and for a moment his joy blossomed into warm laughter. But Loki's face remained hard, unrelenting, Sif wearing a small, pained smile and his laughter quickly faded.

"I do not understand why you all kept this from me. Nor why you all went to such lengths so I would find out."

"So… how exactly did you all find us?" Sif asked, frowning.

"Err…" Darcy began, before looking towards Jane.

"We tracked you through the snow."

"But how? With such heavy snowfall and so many animal tracks, it should have been impossible!"

"Red paint." Ian said confidently, before casting his eyes down when he drew the attention of the shieldmaiden.

"Red paint?" Following their gazes, Sif approached her horse. She bent down and seemed to examine its hooves. A moment later, she held up something that looked like a small leather flask. And from it dropped a drop of red, falling like blood on the snow. "You attached this to my horse?"

"Well, it was actually the stable boy, but…" The glare from Sif halted Volstagg's words.

"Why such trouble? And how could you be sure you would not just find us riding?"

"Because you two can't keep your hands off each other!" Darcy exclaimed, answering Sif's question.

"And this way is far more entertaining." Fandral added, "A true Yuletide chase."

"And now we know why you two always did team up together on these hunts…" Volstagg winked at them and Fandral snickered. A small smile even pulled at Hogun's lips.

There was still something Thor did not yet understand. He looked towards his brother, standing silently and apart from the group, ice burning in his eyes. "Why did you want no one to ever know?"

His brother looked up at him slowly, a cruel, bitter smile on his lips now. "Because there is nothing for anyone to know. There is nothing between myself and Sif. There never was and there never will be. There is no love, no affection. We are just two people having fun."

The trickster's eyes held his for a moment, as cold as the snow falling around them. Unrelenting and determined Thor understand, accept every word spoken. He glanced across at Sif, saw her eyes cast down to the snow, but she made no argument to the contrary.

"No." Thor's voice was quiet at first, but it rose in volume as he continued. "I have known you both far too long, known of your friendship over the years. You have always fought, but always laughed together as well. And I know how much you always sought the others approval. You cannot trick me with your games this time, Loki. I can see the truth. There is everything but nothing between you."

"Truth?" Loki asked, sarcasm dripping like venom, "You cannot face the truth. Cannot accept that your beloved friend and brother are heartless enough to conspire against you for no other reason than pleasure!"

"It is you who cannot see the truth, Loki." Thor replied sternly, "You who fail to understand, to accept the love of others." He turned towards Sif now and she raised her eyes to meet his. There was pain there, anguish. "You two love each other, it is as plain as day to us all! And I can scarce imagine how I did not realise it sooner."

"Aye," The Warriors Three chorused and the mortals nodded.

"And soon all of Asgard can celebrate!" Thor announced brightly.

"No!" Loki snapped.

"Thor, please. Tell no one of this, we do not wish any more to know."

"But there is no secret between us any more! No need for you both to hide. After a thousand years, is it not time to just admit your affections?"

"Thor…"

Imploring eyes met his and Thor had never heard the fierce sheildmaiden sound so vulnerable. Together with Loki's words and the tension thick between the lovers, there were clearly much he did not understand. "Alright, it shall remain a secret. But I urge you to at least be honest with each other."

The shieldmaiden's eyes immediately fell from his and Thor followed them across the clearing towards Loki.

There was much he still longed to say, but it would be of little use now. There was nothing more he could do; it was up to his dearest friend and brother to reconcile the truth between themselves now. It was with a heartfelt sigh that Thor turned away from the lovers, towards his friends.

"The Yule hunt is won and the blizzard is almost upon us. Let us ride back to the palace." The snow was falling heavily now and Thor jumped on his steed and waited for his friends to do likewise. Only Loki and Sif remained standing, not even arguing when Volstagg tied the Biglesnipe to his own horse.

He nodded at them, before turning to ride away, back down the path now thick with fresh snowfall. Bringing the steed into a gallop, he started to rush through the forest. The excitement of the race and the wind once more surged within his veins, even greater now he had discovered such wonderful news. And as they all left the two lovers in the forest, Thor was confident they would finally allow themselves to admit the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow had settled an inch deep on his boot, yet still Loki could find no words to speak. Forget about lead, his tongue had turned to rust. With eyes as cold as the snow around him, Loki stared at the path as it twisted and disappeared into the forest, thick with the blizzard that had now descended upon them. Their friends had long since departed, but still he could not speak, nor move, too fearful of drawing her eyes. He did not want to know what he would find there.

It was Sif who eventually broke the anxious silence. She did not have Loki's tolerance for the cold, nor his patience. She finally looked up from the falling snow to face him. "What is to happen to us now?" Her voice was more bitter than she intended. She did not wish for a confrontation, though such things were usually inevitable for her and Loki. Still, his coldness since Thor has found them unnerved her. And fear had always brought forth her warrior instincts.

At her words, Loki finally turned towards her, but still he would not meet her eye. His nonchalant shrug made her fists clench, but she resisted the urge to draw her sword.

"It always had to finish one day, Sif."

"And is that what you wish?" Sif snapped, her sudden anger preventing her from hearing the weariness in his voice. "To just end it like this?"

"It matters little what I want." Loki finally turned towards her then, looked into her eyes and saw only anger there. "Thor knows, Sif."

There was no reaction from his words; her eyes remained hard and Loki quickly looked away again. "He knows and he is happy about it. Not jealous, not disappointed, but delighted!" The anger had grown within his own voice and he met Sif's eyes again, just as cold and empty as the snow blanketing the forest. The footprints and hoof marks were long since buried, but Thor's words hung heavily still between them. But it was not just his brother's acceptance that plagued them both, but his conviction of affection between them. There was no love now in the icy glares thrown like knives across the clearing. Thor did not understand, how could he? The fool he was always looked so fruitlessly for the good in people. It was beyond his comprehension that his brother and dearest friend would betray him so for nothing but fun and lust. And his foolish brother had never understood where Sif's heart always lay.

"And what has Thor to do with this, Loki?"

"As much as he always has, Sif." Finally breaking the cold glare between them, he looked once more at the path their friends had taken. For a moment he was silent, until a harsh, bitter laugh echoed around the clearing, growing in coldness as if the very ice around them gave it life. Abruptly, it stopped, turning the air around them even colder. "All those centuries you wasted in my bed, Sif, and your beloved Thor does not even care!"

The hostility that had grown in Loki's eyes was now too much for even Sif to bear. Her gaze slid away to the snow burying their boots and Loki took this as a sign of her guilt.

"How hard this must be for you, Lady Sif. Your beloved Thor is delighted to find you in the arms of another man, his own brother! And now you have not even the hope of finding him jealous."

"That was never why I came to you, Loki." It was Sif's voice that held the weariness now and she raised her eyes to his once more.

"No, you always knew that was a foolish hope of yours." There was no laughter now, but his smile was just as bitter. "It was solace, Sif. Fun. And lust, vanity. Anger. One Odinson did not want you so you were determined to have the other!" The smile became a bitter laugh once more as Loki looked away into the distance, into the past. But it was short and his voice was close to a snarl as her turned back towards her. "And you were not even able to have that, were you, dear Sif. How horrified you must have been to learn it was not even Thor's real brother you had settled for, but a bastard of Jotenheim, a frost giant monster!"

His fingers had balled into fists now, eyes wild and instinctively Sif reached for her sword. "Your parentage does not make you a monster!" She clutched the hilt tightly, took a deep breath and forced herself calm. Loki wanted a fight, verbally or physically, it mattered little to him. They all ended the same way; in each other's arms, in each other's beds. Once more forgetting, denying the cause of their argument, the nature of their relationship. Only now it was different. Now it was a secret no more. And perhaps it was finally time to end this viscous cycle, one way or another. Sif just needed to find the strength and courage to break it. "I ask again, Loki, what is to become of us now?"

The calmness of her voice seemed to snap Loki out of his anger and he looked at her incredulously a moment. "What other choice have we but to finish this… this…" He paused, struggling to find a word to explain what they had between them, as Sif had for centuries. "Arrangement."

"There is always a choice, Loki!"

"Do you think Thor will remain silent? All the nine realms will know soon enough, Sif. What choice will we have then?"

Sif was silent, unsure of what she dared say even now. Still too afraid of both the truth and the lies. Loki may accuse Thor of not understanding her heart, but Sif knew well Loki had never understood it either. Perhaps she had always been a fool to settle for this, for a twisted, deceitful relationship with Loki. They had shared many happy, joyful moments together, but they were always tarnished by their lies and pretence. She had accepted long ago that Loki sought nothing more than mischief and pleasure from her company. She was a prize, stolen from his brother, a mischievous, clandestine affair. A few hours of entertainment. Nothing more. So her own affection had been buried deep, locked away and barely even acknowledged to herself.

This time it was Loki who broke the frosty silence. "They may forgive you for spending your nights with a monster when you did not know, but now?" He paused, made sure he held her gaze as he continued, "You wish to suffer their taunts, their jibes? Their gossiping tongues and cruelness? All the nine realms will know the truth, Lady Sif. That your beloved Thor cast you aside for a mere mortal! Forcing you into the arms of his brother. The trickster, liesmith, traitor!"

No answer from Sif filled the clearing, though Loki saw well enough how tightly her hand clutched at her sword. He wanted her draw it, to argue, fight with him. Longed for her to finally admit the absurdity of their arrangement. He could not understand why she was even still here, why she had not rushed back to Asgard to defend her honour and pride. She was ready for a fight and Loki was determined to push her into one.

He took a threatening step towards her. "They will be merciless, Sif. They will never forgive you if this continues. Still lying in the bed of a monster, after everything he has done? Trying to destroy and conquer realms, impersonating the Allfather, almost bringing forth Ragnarök? Only recently freed from a prison cell and still bound in chains!" He raised his wrists in emphasis, the runes flashing brightly as Loki once again fought their enchantments. He gritted his teeth and pushed at the bonds with his magic, until sparks of green and white filled the air, turning the falling snow into steam. Pushed at his magic until Sif finally flinched, finally stepped back, though her sword remained sheathed.

A bitter smile twisted his lips and he stepped towards her, but Sif gave no further ground.

"I have never cared what the realms think of me, Loki. Long have I suffered their ridicule and contempt in my quest to become a warrior."

Loki took another step towards her, looming over her now with a twisted smile and a cruel glint in his eyes. "But what a noble quest, Sif. For Asgard. For honour, loyalty. Serving your beloved realm with your every breath, and serving its beloved eldest Prince!"

There was a pause as he waited for her reaction, but Sif kept her lips held in a firm, tight line and tightened her fists.

"What honour is there in this, Sif? What pride, loyalty is there to be gained from such an illicit arrangement?" A wry smile now twisted his face as he regarded her, the cold animosity becoming one of realisation. "But perhaps that is the point? You seek to repair what little honour you can salvage."

There was a mocking gentleness in his voice now as he leaned down towards her. She felt his hot breath against her ear and she could not suppress a tremble, despite the cruelness of his words.

"You have no hope of ever becoming his now, but at least you can cling onto his good opinion. There is much he would forgive, dear Sif, but little if he knew the truth, knew the whore you really are."

Before Loki even had chance to draw another breath, Sif's sword was against his throat. Loki only smiled, finally achieving the result he desired.

His smirk only incensed Sif further, hot, unleashed anger flashing in her eyes. "Then tell Thor! Tell him of the whore I am and see if he does not laugh in your face! For what a whore! Spending the last centuries in the bed of only one man, to have never shared it with another!" She dug the blade in deeper, until his mocking smile flinched with pain. Pain enough to echo the own she had felt at his cruel words, cutting as deep as any blade. They were nothing new, for either of them. After all, what greater way to conceal affection than with disdain, cruelty. But now Sif had no patience for any games, any more pretence and she clenched her sword hilt tighter until her knuckles were white. A drop of blood pooled on the blade, dripping onto the pure, unblemished white of the snow, tarnishing it. Like his words, like her anger. She took a step back, her sword falling to aim now at his heart. But her anger could not be so easily dissipated and she spat out, "A whore indeed, Loki! I certainly never gained anything from you!"

Another drop of blood fell upon the snow, but Loki paid it no heed. The sting only added to his bitterness. "Then why, dear Sif, did you keep returning to me?"

The question was another insult, Sif had no doubt of that, but it was unexpected and she took a step back. She knew well what he wanted to hear. That it was for entertainment, pleasure, vanity, lust. Any one of those words would add weight to Loki's insult and allow him to continue his onslaught. Her gaze fell upon the snow as she tried to summon the words to say. But words had always been Loki's forte; cruel or kind, truth or lies, whichever suited the trickster best. The drops of blood had vanished now, disappeared under the thickly falling snow. Like the centuries of hurt, centuries of deceit between them. Always fading, never able to compete with the joy she felt in his company, in those moments they were happy together. Nor in the love she had for him, Love she so rarely even allowed herself to admit. She picked up her sword, examined the blade carefully before sheathing the weapon, conscious of Loki's gaze watching the movements closely.

"Why ask such a question when you have already decided upon the answer."

A nonchalant shrug was the only answer from the trickster. He brought his fingers to the cut at his throat. A flash of green and the white runes glowed brightly, and then the wound was gone. A small smirk of triumph played across his lips, her recent attack so easily vanquished, but he made no comment.

Ignoring his theatricals, Sif eyed him coldly. "Tell me Loki, what lie suits you best? What is your favourite of the many you have fashioned for me over the years?"

"Because Thor will not have you!" Loki snapped back, anger finally breaking through his nonchalant mask.

Neither the bitterness nor the answer was unexpected. Thor. The constant foil in their relationship, the wedge that always drove them apart. It had mattered little what she had said and done over the centuries, Loki was convinced she loved Thor. And the fool she was had allowed it; the perfect excuse to continue their pretence. For arguing against a lie so deeply engraved would have meant revealing the truth, to both of them. It was easier to give a weak denial, hiding behind lies so entangled the truth had become buried, twisted until neither could unravel it. But now the day she had feared for so long was finally upon them and Sif could hide no more. "Is Thor then to be the reason this ends between us?"

A wry smile twisted Loki's lips, but there was no humour within it. "Rather fitting, is it not, Lady Sif? That my brother should be the reason it began and now the reason it ends."

"This does not have to be the end, Loki."

"So you wish to be known as the whore of a monster?" The venom of his words belied the lightness of his tone and Sif flinched. "You think even I would be cruel enough for that?"

Any words of defence, of defiance, quickly died in her throat. The unexpected sincerity in his words threw her. Did he truly seek to protect her honour and pride, not his own interests? Wrong though it was, it convinced Sif of one thing only, the only thing that truly mattered. Even if all the nine realms knew, Loki did not wish to leave her. She could attest no more to his words, but it was enough. For so many centuries she had feared he would cast her aside if he knew the truth, if any feelings or complications arose between them. Yet even with the trickster's eyes cold upon her, Sif wondered if she had been a fool in a different way. It had not been years, nor decades. Not even a century. Over a thousand years had passed since her and Loki found more than friendship in each others company. Sif had never dared to even hope for more, but she now found herself starting to question just why the trickster had sought her company for so long and why he did not wish to leave her even now. Whatever the reason may be, Sif knew she could play this game no more. It was finally time to reveal to him the truth and hope their friends were right.

"Thor does not believe you a monster." She held his gaze as she spoke, firm in her resolve, "And neither do our friends."

"Then they are all fools!" He tore his eyes away from her, casting them deep into the forest, thick with snow. There was too much honesty there, too much foolish belief in him. He knew what he was, what he had done. All that time spent in his prison cell had given him ample time to think upon it. His past actions rendered him a monster and no foolish hope in his redemption would change that. He may have helped in the war against Thanos, but his own freedom was the ulterior motive and the destruction he had caused would not be easily outweighed. The madness and thirst for power that had consumed him then could resurface and he could not inflict that upon Sif.

"No." The firmness of her voice filled the clearing, as if she could somehow read his thoughts. "They know I could never love a monster."

"And what difference does that make?" His head snapped around, startled at her words. He sought out her gaze and froze.

He knew Sif well; knew every line of her face, every timbre of her voice. And he knew that look she wore now. Knew the tight, hard line of her jaw, the defiant tilt of her chin and the stubborn challenge in her eyes. Her hand rested once more on her sword, her feet apart and back straight, ready to spring, poised to fight. She was preparing for battle, foreseeing a new war between. And there was no trace of lie in her countenance. No hint of a game, mischief, no selfish objective. In that moment, Loki knew she spoke the truth and would fight with every breath she had to defend it.

It was impossible. Sif could not love him. She loved Thor. Everyone loved Thor. His perfect, golden, magnificent brother. She did not love him, why would she even consider such a thing? She came to him for pleasure, solace, to stoke her vanity and pride and satisfy her lust. There was no love between them, little even of friendship. Only that he had always kept buried deep in his own heart, concealed behind lies and coldness. Yet still she stood before him with such fierce determination that the truth could not be denied. So many questions burned in his mind, but only one he dared to ask.

"What of Thor?" His voice was thick, heavy, echoing his own jumbled thoughts.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "I have told you before, Loki. Thor has nothing to do with this." For a moment, her gaze faltered, falling downwards upon the snow as she swallowed thickly. Steeling herself, she gripped her sword tighter, the cold metal a comfort, and raised her chin towards him, gaze defiant. "I have never sought Thor's company or opinion as anything more than a friend."

Loki nodded, unable to speak as he tried to make sense of the full truth. Sif had never claimed to love his brother, had denied it often enough. It was Loki who had believed her words nothing but lies. For why else would she come to him alone, the brother of her real prize? Love? It was such a strange, alien concept he could scarce believe it, let alone understand it. Yet impossible as the notion was, so much of their strange, twisted past together suddenly made sense. It was with a startling clarity that Loki now looked at all the lies and misunderstandings and coldness that had plagued them. He was ashamed of his treatment of her over the centuries, of his angry, cruel words, wielded like a blade to protect himself. He had been a fool! A stupid, selfish fool!

Yet overriding it all was joy; a happiness he could barely contain. It was consuming in its intensity, but as alien to him as the concept of love. He did not know what to do with it, how to contain it. It was near impossible to prevent the foolish grin from twisting his lips, to stop himself from running towards her and dancing with her in the snow.

Sif continued to watch him expectantly, her stance still fierce, unrelenting. There was anger in it now, and an almost imperceptible trace of fear. When Loki took a step towards her, she instinctively stepped backwards.

The retreat gave Loki pause. Rarely had he seen such vulnerability in the shieldmaiden, a weakness she tried to hide with her defiance. He stilled his movements and risked a small smile, forcing his voice calm and steady as he finally found some words to say. "Does this mean that for once my brother has actually been proved right?"

When he took another small, cautious step towards her, Sif managed to hold her ground. Both his question and his reaction surprised her. She had expected disdain, contempt, rage. A thousand excuses and insults to counter her words. This strange calmness and acceptance unnerved her, but she could not afford the luxury of hope, not now. "I can speak only for myself, Loki. The answer you seek can be given by you alone."

"Yes," Loki answered, though neither knew quite which question it related to. He took another step towards her, and another, until he was standing before her. No longer could he suppress his grin, nor resist reaching out towards her. Sif flinched slightly as his fingers gently brushed a flake of snow from her cheek, but she did not move. She could not even breathe. It was as if Yggdrasil herself had frozen time.

"Then I am afraid, dear Sif, that this time, and this time only I do assure you, we must concede that my brother is right." He leant down towards her, as if to kiss her, but stopped halfway. The rest of the distance, Sif knew, must be lessened by her alone.

For many moments, she remained frozen, trying to take in the admission within his words. It seemed too impossible, too perfect, too wonderful, to be real. Loki could not love her. Yet when she finally found the courage to look and meet his eyes, she saw there what had been there all along. He had hidden it well, over the years, buried it with his lies and deceit, as had Sif. But she had seen flickers of the tenderness there before, devotion, awe. Love. Always gone so quickly she had never dared to name it, always denying it, if not quite forgetting it. Just as Loki must have done the same.

She reached towards him, gently brushed her fingertips along his cheek, tracing his jaw bone. It amazed her how she could touch him like this, so softly, so tenderly. The relief and joy she felt was overwhelming. All those centuries of lies and secrets, coldness and cruelty, and he had loved her all along. What a fool she had been!

Her fingertips had reached his chin and she gently pulled him towards her. "Thor is right about a great many things when it comes to you, Loki. But in none is the truth quite as sweet as this."

When his lips finally reached hers, they were soft, gentle and so wonderfully tender. They had shared countless kisses over the centuries, from stolen ones in the shadows, to heated, passionate ones after a fight. There were kisses so sweet she could almost dare to hope they were real and kisses so full of hate and lies it was like a battle raging between them. Yet none of those kisses were quite like this, none so vulnerable, so tentative, so cautious. None so sweet, so breathtaking; so selfless and open. There were no lies in this kiss, no secrets or concealment, just raw honesty and… love. Love. Finally laid bare, undeniable now. She pulled him closer, wrapping her fingers in his hair and savoured every moment as Loki deepened the kiss.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart. Sif rested her forehead against his as she composed herself, still trying to take in all that had so recently transpired between them.

"Do you love me, Loki?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. She did not doubt it, had so very recently tasted the truth of it, but she wanted to see the words upon his lips.

"Yes. Indeed I do love you." He smiled down at her, a genuine smile that always stole her breath. No mischief, no smirk, just the true warmth of an honest smile. "Selfish fool that I am, for I should let you go, let you find someone who truly deserves you."

"I deserve, nor want, nothing more than what I have in this moment, Loki." Her voice was hard, but her fingers were soft as she gently traced them across his cheek. Loki leaned into her touch, unable to help himself, not now. He closed his eyes a moment, savouring the feel of it, of her, still in his arms, so warm against him. Just for a moment. But even he could not escape reality for long and he pulled away a heartbeat later. "They will be ruthless Sif. They will never forgive…"

Sif brought her finger to his lips to silence him, "Then it is a good thing I care little for what they think, Loki."

"And what of you brother, Heimdall?" The conversation that had alluded him for days between Sif and the gatekeeper finally now became clear.

Sif tensed immediately, her eyes shooting up to catch his in surprise.

"We both know how much he disapproves, Sif."

"He has disapproved for many centuries already, Loki." Sif sighed, her gaze falling away into the distance. "Besides, my brother knows that I love you and there is nought to be done about it."

"And would you, if you had the chance?"

"No." The answer was immediate, resolute and it took Loki by surprise. "I would only change how foolish we have been Loki. If I could, I would go back and convince you of my affection from the start."

The sadness in her voice struck him deeply and he quickly reached out and cupped her chin, tilting her gaze up towards him. "It has not been all gloom and misery, though, has it dear Sif?"

"No." A smile, though one tainted with sadness, traced her lips. "We have shared many happy moments together."

And many unhappy ones. The words hung unspoken between them. There was much in the past both longed to change, but it was beyond even the greatest of magic and science. He leant towards her and kissed her once more, until he felt her sadness and regrets fade away.

"There is nothing else you would change, truly?" Loki whispered against her ear as he pulled away.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, a glint of mischief now in her eyes. "Well… there is your rather unfortunate penchant for the colour green."

"And what is wrong with the colour green?" Loki asked, the sternness in his voice somewhat contradicted by the smile threatening to reveal itself once more.

"The colours suits me ill, Loki!"

"You look beautiful in any colour, Sif. And you need not worry what colour I may wear." Loki leant down and gently brushed his lips against her ear, "none shall notice me beside your captivating beauty."

"Compliments, Loki," Sif replied, as she turned her head towards him, "shall not work on me." The moment before his lips met hers, she pulled away, smiling at the look of disappointment he was not quite quick enough to hide.

Sif was about to say more, when she suddenly noticed the darkness of the forest around them. The blizzard had masked the coming of dusk and soon the forest would be thick with night.

"We should get back, Loki, before it gets too dark. And we cannot miss the Yule feast.

As she started to walk away, Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "You are not afraid of the dark, are you dear Sif? And beside, I would rather not attend the feast tonight."

"You have no choice but to attend, Loki. Or do you wish to face both the wrath of your parents and your brother?"

"Alright." Loki dropped her arm before following her begrudgingly to their tethered horses, nervous now with the onset of night. "But on your head be it!"

The shieldmaiden looked back at him in surprise as she calmed her stallion, before jumping upon its back.

Loki sighed, "You do remember how my brother's tongue is loosened so with alcohol, do you not, Lady Sif?"

"Then all the more reason for our presence. We can make sure it remains silent."

"Considering how well my brother takes his drink, I do not think even we are capable of that."

Sif's only answer was a smile, leaning down and stealing a kiss, before she urged her horse into a canter, rushing back through the forest. Loki followed behind, his thoughts wondering from the path they followed to the coming feast, and what would become of their secret there.


	5. Chapter 5

The Yuletide feast has always been the most celebrated banquet of the Asgardian year. Giant logs filled the fireplaces, casting their flickering orange lights across the crowded benches. Banners and flowers adorned every nook and cranny of the great hall and ornaments of gold, silver and jewels covered the tables. The special spiced mead flowed readily into frequently empty cups and the succulent smell of the prizes of the hunt; deer, wild boar, biglesnipe, filled the room as they were roasting on their spits. This year though, there was more than a festive cheer filling the hearts of the Æsir. The excited chatter in the room, the vivid stories retold and the whispered gossip all centred around one thing. In the centre of the great hall was seated the strangest group of heroes the Æsir had ever seen. None of the whispers could quite imagine how the small red haired female and the befuddled man in glasses could conquer the mighty Thanos. There was talk that the loud man with the funny facial hair wore a suit of iron, but this seemed of little consequence in battle. The tall blonde looked rather more competent, even if he did look small next to their blonde haired prince. And they could imagine the one who held arrows strapped across his back could be useful. Yet this motley band of mortals had defeated Thanos, saved the nine realms and Great Yggdrasil herself. So the Æsir raised their glasses and shouted their thanks, even if their gazes were inquisitive.

The mortals though, were oblivious to the stares and whispers of those around them. They were still recovering from the rollercoaster of the Bifrost ride an hour ago and their attention was busy taking in their peculiar surroundings. They had seen some strange things in their time, from aliens in New York to worlds full of ice and fire. But the juxtaposition of modern and medieval fascinated them all. It all seemed so normal, this technologically advanced society full of immortals. Yet it was in such stark contrast to their traditional, almost medieval, way of life.

"It's like Lord of the Rings meets Star Wars," Tony decided, as a giant boar, still on its spit, was placed in the centre of their table. A moment later, a little boys golden ball went circling overhead, the magnetic device spinning apart before reforming once more.

Putting aside his tankard, Steve was about to reach into his pocket when Natasha stilled his hand. "You've already got those two on your list."

The captain smiled his thanks, but it fell a moment later. A hush crept across the table as all eyes turned to the figure who had just entered the room.

Dressed in leathers of black and green and adorned with gold, Loki began walking towards the central table. He looked as uneasy as the Avengers felt and paused, seemed about to walk past them, when Thor caught sight of him.

"Brother!" Thor shouted across the hall, so loud Loki had no excuse not to hear him. He turned towards the thunderer, nodded and was about to move on past when Thor waved him over.

A muttered curse followed Loki as he approached his brother. He had little desire to play civil with Thor's mortal friends. He was tired from the earlier hunt and still not comfortable with so many knowing his secret. Thor's acceptance was a relief, but it would take time to adjust after centuries of hiding, for the jealousy he had always paid Thor to fade. And to grow accustomed to the recent change in his relationship with Sif. Not that anything really had changed, unless you counted their recent declarations of love to one another after over a millennia of denial. The weight lifted from his heart was inexpressible and Loki only wished he had summoned the courage to speak to Sif centuries ago.

Even without so much occupying his mind, Loki would have gladly avoided the feast. But he knew Thor, Sif or, Yggdrasil forbid, his mother, would have come searching for him to drag him along. And he did at least have to pretend to be on his best behaviour. Besides, Thor would merely shout all the louder if Loki avoided him now. His brother had clearly been enjoying too much of their mother's spiced mead and would not care if he disturbed the entire hall in his shouts. Considering what Thor now knew, Loki was immediately on his guard.

So the second prince walked forwards with deliberate confidence, fully aware of the anxious and hostile looks from the ones calling themselves the Avengers. They did not trust him and, if not for his brother's sake, Loki would have delighted in continuing it. And for Sif's sake. He had to be on his best behaviour for her now, with so many knowing of her unfortunate connection with him. Not unfortunate, Loki remembered her saying, as she had wrapped her arms around him at the stables. The memory lightened his mood and the warm smile he gave his brother was only slightly feigned.

There was already a space for Loki as Thor had pushed Fandral aside and Loki had no choice but to take it. The bright flash of his smile was cast around the table and Loki delighted in the way the mortals squirmed. Only the red head who called herself Black Widow held his eye, her own challenging smirk reflected back.

None of them dared say a word with Thor present. Not when they were his guests at such an important feast. And each knew that, without Loki's help, none would have been able to defeat Thanos and his allies. It was not just Loki's knowledge of secret realms and pathways between them, but in his knowledge of the villain himself.

But Loki had little chance to plot his mischief at the mortals expense, for Sif appeared in the great hall and his attention was taken with trying not to stare. The shieldmaiden was always beautiful, even in her battered armour and covered in blood and dirt from battle. But tonight, she was resplendent; a Goddess of beauty, not of war. Her silky black hair was loose and cascaded down her shoulders, framing the vivid emerald of her silk dress. The colour brought a smile to his face, although he knew her choice would be understood by far too many here tonight. And perhaps it was a good thing that most eyes were turned towards her, for they did not notice Loki's own. The shieldmaiden caught his eye and her smile blossomed, before turning towards the crown prince who had suddenly called her name.

"Greetings Sif!" Thor called over the crowded room. He immediately pushed Loki aside and waved the warrior towards them. A sense of foreboding crept into Loki's veins and he looked at Sif nervously as she approached their table.

The man of iron also made room for Lady Sif, pushing Hogun out of the way. Sif paused as she reached their table, seeing two faces looking at her imploringly and unsure where to sit.

The foreboding Loki felt was confirmed a moment later, when Thor announced, before Tony had chance, "You must sit here, Sif. Next to Loki where you belong."

"What was that?" Tony suddenly asked, leaning over across the table as his disappointment dissolved into curiosity.

"That without your suit of iron, you not deserve the Lady's Sif's company." The few within hearing snickered at Loki's slight and the tension at the table lessened.

"Do not tease the poor mortal. I would have been honoured to sit anywhere on this great table of heroes." Even in her long silk dress, the shieldmaiden seated herself gracefully.

About to respond to the comments, Tony leaned forward further still. But his words were never spoken, for Thor suddenly raised his tankard, sloshing ale over those seated near.

"Indeed!" The crown prince suddenly started to stand, tankard still in hand.

Loki's earlier trepidation returned full force. "Thor!" He muttered anxiously, as he leant over Sif and tried to push his brother back down. "Sit down!" Sif joined in his endeavour, but Thor simply ignored them

"Tonight we are surrounded by many heroes." By now, his voice had risen and the prince had the attention of most in the hall. "Heroes who helped save the nine realms and vanquish the evil that threatened it!" The words were becoming a little slurred, but Thor was their Crown Prince. Inebriated or not, he held the respect of those present and voices were silenced across the great hall.

"Thor!" Sif and Loki both muttered at once, even the American Captain Steve Rogers now helping, but the thunderer carried on.

"A toast!" He raised his tankard higher and the people now moved to their feet, even the King and Queen joining them. "To my mortal friends, the Avengers!"

Glasses and tankards were tipped towards the central table, but it seemed Thor was not yet done. "And to my brother, Loki!"

"Oh no," the second prince muttered, but he was standing beside Sif and she would drag him back to his feet if he even thought about returning to his seat. The bracelets glowed hot at his wrists, but it did little good. It seemed the magic to make oneself disappear in embarrassing situations as these was denied him.

"Who helped find and defeat Thanos, saving us all!" Thor's tankard was raised ever higher and more ale spilt over the table. "To Loki!"

"To Loki!" The voices in the hall echoed, tankards raised and ale eagerly drunk once more.

The voice of the shieldmaiden seemed exceptionally loud and she turned towards him with a mischievous smile. "To Loki," she repeated again, this time for his ears alone.

The smile she wore soon fell into a grimace, for rather than sitting down, the thunderer continued. "And to Lady Sif! The greatest shieldmaiden in all of Asgard!"

It was Loki's turn to smirk, raising his tankard towards her, but he froze midway at Thor's next words.

"My dearest friend and Loki's…" Thor paused, and turned towards his brother with a wink.

Seriously debating whether the consequences would be worth it, Loki prepared himself to fight his brother to silence. He moved towards him and Sif looked about to help...

But Thor's words surprised them both. "Dearest friend too. To Lady Sif!"

"To Lady Sif!" All echoed and more ale and mead was spilt across many a table.

"And..." Thor was about to continue, but this time, with the combined help of the two immortals and the Captain, they managed to pull Thor back to his seat. He turned towards Loki and saw the relief clear on his face. His grin turned playful as he spoke, "You did not think I would tell them, did you?"

"Tell them what?" Tony quickly asked, his earlier curiosity returning.

"That they are together. My brother Loki and dearest friend Lady Sif have been together for centuries!" The combination of joy at the secret he had discovered today, and the strong Asgardian mead running through his veins lifted his voice high above the rafters.

A sudden, deathly silence filled the great hall. All eyes turned towards the second prince and the shieldmaiden seated beside him. Another heartbeat later, hushed whispers swept through the room.

"Called it!" Tony announced, raising his hands in the air.

Natasha snorted and the other mortals laughed.

"Didn't I say only last week there was a love connection there!"

"If I remember correctly," Bruce answered, pushing the glasses further up his nose and leaning forwards, "You only mentioned that when Lady Sif didn't respond to your flirting."

Laughter again filled the table and Tony looked around sulkily. "Well, Jane and Darcy don't look too surprised.

"Caught them at it last week, didn't we." Darcy answered.

"And in the woods today." Ian added, voice a little sheepish. He still hadn't gotten used to this crazy world of superheroes and aliens he'd found himself in when he became Darcy's intern. But his joke was rewarded by laughter all around and, best of all, Darcy squeezing his hand affectionately under the table.

Only Loki was not laughing. He looked glumly at his drink and tried once more to summon a disappearance spell. It failed, and he was left to suffer Fandral nudging him playfully across the shoulders.

"It would seem everyone knows now, Loki!"

"I am not convinced," Volstagg added. "I think a few trolls on Alfheim missed Thor's announcement."

The warriors sniggered and Loki glared, but it was not potent enough to stop their taunts.

"Perhaps I should shout louder! Or issue a formal notice to the nine realms!"

When Loki's glare intensified, Thor felt a trickle of guilt. "I am sorry, Loki, Sif. Truly I am." He paused, waiting for any sign he was forgiven, but other than a small nod from Sif, none were forthcoming. "But is it not better now, when all know? Now you have no reason to hide."

"Tell that to mother and father," Loki scoffed and several pairs of eyes turned towards the King and Queen.

The Allfather's expression was unreadable, but his countenance was as severe as always. And any who looked upon the Queen would know instantly where Loki's customary smirk first began.

"Mother looks happy." Thor replied somewhat petulantly.

"And father looks disappointed." Loki added.

"Why would he be! Father has always loved Sif."

"He loved her as your potential bride, not mine."

"Oh…" Thor looked again at his father. Even after all this time, he still failed to understand him sometimes. "Well, he has no reason to think such a thing. I told him centuries ago Sif and I were nothing more than friends and would always remain so."

"What?"

Thor ignored his brother, "I did not know at the time that it was because her interests lay elsewhere.

"Indeed they do," Sif answered, smiling at the two princes. One her oldest and dearest friend and one who was the owner of her heart. Embarrassment had held her tongue before, but now all she felt was relief. And joy. A heavy weight had been lifted from her mind and heart, one that had consumed her for centuries.

It would not be easy; Sif knew that all too well. Loki's deeds had left a bitter taste in many mouths and forgiveness would be hard won and a long time in coming for many. Some, like those who looked upon them with disgust, would not understand. Some would think her a fool, aligning herself with the God of Mischief. Some would even believe her an ambitious courtier with eyes on the throne. Maybe even some would accuse Loki of magic, bewitching her to his side. And some, like her brother Heimdall, would look upon them with sadness in their hearts, for they knew it would not be an easy road to travel. She could hear all in the hushed voices around them, in the gazes passing their way…

Yet there were many more, and those that truly mattered, who looked on with only delight in their hearts. And with a smile, Sif turned towards the second prince, no longer needing to hide the love in her eyes. "And now we do not have any reason to hide, we can be free."

"Free?" Loki asked dubiously.

"To kiss whenever we want!" With these words, Sif reached for Loki's collar and brought his lips to hers.

A sudden applause went up around the room and the two broke apart sheepishly. Now though, even Loki managed a small smile.

They gazed around the great hall, filled with cheers and clapping, raised glasses and smiles. Some were genuine, filled with warmth and delight, and some were not.

And in that moment, neither cared; nor knew why they ever had before. Instead, Sif reached for Loki again and kissed him once more.

 **The End**


End file.
